Karena Kau SatuSatunya
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: Karena kau memang satu-satunya, Matt...  WARNING: Sho-ai, AU, berantakan. RnR? ;D


Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

Rated : T

Warning: sho-ai, AU, berantakan -_-

_**Karena Kau Satu-Satunya**_

_**A Death Note fanfic **_

_**By**_

_**Ryoko Sora**_

Sore itu, Aku duduk dihadapan meja di kamarku yang berantakan. Bermaksud merapikan meja itu. Lalu, tanganku mengambil sebuah kartu pos. Kartu pos yang tak pernah kukirimkan karena aku tak tau harus kukirim kemana. Isinya...

"_Matt, selamat tinggal. Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu, sih? Dan kenapa kau harus pergi sendirian dan bukan bersamaku? Kau itu suka ingkar janji, ya Matt? tapi... izinkan aku terus memikirkanmu walaupun kau sudah pergi, ya? Karena hanya dengan memikirkanmu, aku merasa kau masih bersamaku."_

Begitulah isi kartu pos itu. Silahkan bilang aku bodoh atau kurang kerjaan atau aneh. Aku menulis kartu pos yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah kukirimkan karena orang yang mesti menerimanya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Matt. Orang yang seharusnya menerima kartu pos itu. Ia... ia sudah pergi. Selamanya. Pergi karena waktu itu membantuku menculik Kiyomi Takada-reporter NHN yang waktu itu menjadi juru bicara Kira, pembunuh sadis yang harus ditangkap dan diberi hukuman yang berat.

Aku melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarku, hari ini hari kematiannya.

Aku... aku jadi ingat saat-saat aku bersamanya, waktu dia ingin membantuku, membantuku sampai-sampai rela mengorbankan nyawanya.

Pikiranku melayang lagi ke hari itu. hati terakhir Matt bersamaku.

Xxx

"Mello, kau serius tak mau aku ikut denganmu menculik wanita itu?" tanyanya saat aku memakai jaket hitamku, hendak keluar dari apartemen butut kami itu.

"Ah, Matt. kau ini. Sudah kubilang tak usah ya tak usah," kataku padanya kemudian.

"Tapi kenapa? Nanti kalau kau mati bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku tak mungkin mati, tau!" bentakku.

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Mello. Tapi... walaupun kau bilang begitu kau mati itu mungkin saja kan? Makanya izinkan aku ikut denganmu, karena setidaknya jika kau mati, aku juga bisa ikut mati dan tak perlu kehilangan kau," ia mengatakan itu dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya seakan barusan dia mengatakan hal yang tidak penting.

Aku menyerah, "Terserah kau sajalah, Matt,"

"Terima kasih, Mello sayang..." katanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Apa-apaan itu? sayang?

Tanpa kusadari seulas senyum mengembang diwajahku.

Ia berdiri membelakangiku, "Mello, hati-hati, ya," katanya kemudian.

"Kau juga, ya, Matt. karena aku... aku takut kehilangan kau,"

Matt tertegun, "Haha, yang benar?"

"Benar! Ah, kau ini!" kataku lalu menunduk, menutupi wajahku yang kurasa merona merah.

"Hehe, ah, sudahlah. Bye, Mello. Hati-hati. Aku mencintaimu," katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche merah itu.

"ya, Matt. Aku juga. Dan Matt, berjanjilah kau tidak akan kenapa-napa,"

"tentu. Aku janji," katanya sebelum menutup kaca mobil itu.

'Aku janji,'

Akhirnya kami berpisah setelah aku berhasil mengelabui anak buah Takada dan berhasil membawa wanita itu.

Aku mengemudikan mobil truk itu, dan sesekali melihat kesebuah televisi kecil yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

Aku melihat televisi itu. Ada seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan google dimatanya dengan sebatang rokok yang kelihatannya baru saja terjatuh dari mulutnya terkapar dengan darah berceceran disekitarnya. Matt. Matt mati. Aku harap itu tidak benar. Aku tak percaya. Aku ingin mati agar bisa bertemu Matt lagi.

Xxx

Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Kau kan sudah berjanji kalau kau tidak akan kenapa-napa? Kau tak tau, ya kalau aku begitu menyayangimu? Kau tidak tau kalau aku tak mau kau pergi? Aku tak mau kau tinggalkan, Matt. aku... aku mau ikut bersamamu ke sana. Sayang, walaupun aku mau, aku tak bisa.

Dan harus merasa pedih karena kehilangan kau.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis. Menangis karena mengingatnya. Aku... aku ingin melupakan dia tapi aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu menyayanginya.

Aku melihat keluar jendela, hari udah mulai gelap. Tapi, tak ada bedanya. Karena bagiku daritadi juga gelap. Gelap karena aku kehilangan cahaya hidupku, Matt.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Terdengar suara tawanya dulu memenuhi kepalaku. Aku rindu. Aku rindu kau, Matt.

Tapi, aku tau kalau waktu tak mungkin terulang lagi. Dan aku cukup bersyukur karna dapat menjadikan saat-saat dengan Matt menjadi saat berharga dalam hidupku yang tak mungkin aku lupakan walau waktu terus berjalan. Aku akan terus menyimpannya. Tak akan melupakan Matt dan semua kenanganku tentangnya. Pasti.

Karena dia satu-satunya.

satu-satunya orang yang masih mau dekat denganku saat semua orang menjauhiku di wammy's house dulu. Satu-satunya yang tidak menjauh meski aku kasar. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tersenyum lagi saat aku sedang bersedih. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tenang hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Satu-satunya yang tulus mencintaiku. Satu-satunya yang mau mati demi aku.

Satu-satunya yang membuat aku merasa penting.

Kau memang satu-satunya, Matt.

**-FIN-**

**Bacot ga penting dari author ga penting:**

Hai :DD

Liat fic ini saya jadi inget lagunya dewa 19, deh XDD

"kamulah satu-satunya yang ternyata mengertiii aku... maafkan aku selama ini, yang sedikit melupakanmu~~" *dilempar panci tetangga karna suara gembel*

fic ini meleset bener dari ide awalnya. tapii... tak apalah. hehe XD

Udah, ah

REVIEW?


End file.
